PewDieCry: The Right Choice
by LucyMew
Summary: For months they've been fighting for their lives against the walking dead. And now, there's hope at the top of a building where a helicopter awaits them. Whether or not Cry thinks he'll make it alive, Pewdie sure as hell isn't leaving without him. Slight twist. AU. Angst/Romance


**AN: I did this for no particular reason. The idea just came to me so I just wrote it! I'm sorry if it's rushed and cheesy and lame and and and yeah. But I hope you Bros enjoy it. I liked writing it :D **

**If you like, feel free to follow me on my Tumblr: Chairmodepewdie . tumblr . com  
**

***Brofist* **

* * *

We were so close, so close to getting out of this town. I had Cry's arm around my shoulder, practically dragging him to the top of the building, where a helicopter was waiting, our last bit of hope left to get food, a treatment, a cure and to somehow make a plan to kill all these fucking walking dead. Our salvation.

* * *

Cry and I had been fighting off the hoards of dead people for so many months and for such a long time we'd been on the look out for help in all sorts of deserted towns. We'd both come by so many people, most that had already been bitten or others who had taken their own lives before the dead got to them. It really did feel like we were the last two alive left in this world. That's the problem though, people that may still be alive have lost hope. Even Cry had been on the brink a few times, I'm just glad I've been here with him to make sure he does nothing stupid. He wouldn't do that to me again.

I'd be lost without him, he's my only anchor of sanity left in my life. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here.

A few days ago, we'd been scavenging for food in the outskirts of an abandoned town in Pennsylvania. And we'd had a radio we found earlier that day, luckily it worked but there was nothing but static on each station. But that's when we heard it. A broadcast from the military that were out looking for anyone left. They were stopping at towns on rooftops for an hour, hoping that someone will meet them at the top and be taken back to safety in Delaware. I hadn't seen Cry smile the way he had in a long time.

* * *

"Cry, we're almost at the top. We're so fucking close." I panted, my legs were burning as we climbed the stairs. And we still had eight more flights left to climb. We'd already climbed fourteen.

"Just leave me, Pewds." he groaned.

I wanted to hit him for even suggesting that idea. "Don't be fucking stupid. We're both getting out of here, man." To prove my point, I held his wrist tighter and pulled him closer to my side while he limped up the staircase.

"Y-you've been in denial for too many hours now, Felix." Cry coughed, spurts of blood hitting my knee as I took another step up. "Even if we both make it to the to-"

"Don't." I choked out, my voice cracking. "I'm not buying it, you're going to be fine, Cry. We'll be fine, I promise you. We have to stay together." My eyes were stinging, but I didn't want to tear up, I had to be strong for him.

"Pewds…" He dropped his head against my shoulder and I appreciated the smaller amounts of effort he was making to carry his own body weight up the stairs.

Seven more flights left to climb.

"So close." I whispered, my breath coming out shakily. I wanted to stop and rest, but the chopper would be leaving in roughly fifteen minutes. It had already been a tough battle to fight off the dead to make our way to this building.

I heard Cry wheezing close to my ear and I held onto his waist more securely, protectively. He removed his arm from around my shoulder and started coughing again, bending over and dry retching on the cement. He was coughing up so much blood.

"It's okay, Cry. You'll be okay." I promised him, patting my hand on his back to hopefully try and soothe him.

"You have to leave me, I'm not going to make it." He said, still bent over with his arm resting on the stair railing for support.

"Please, stop saying that. I'm not leaving you. They can help you, Cry. I know it." I had to believe that.

Cry chuckled under his breath. "Stop it. You know how this is going to end. If they could fix it, then things would have changed sooner, things would be different. We wouldn't be here in this town fighting for our lives while the rest of the world gets eaten by fucking zombies." He slowly steadied himself upwards, his arm reaching out to grab the front of my shirt and shoving me away.

I stared at him with wide eyes, "Cry?" I stepped back towards him.

"Fucking go! Stay away from me!" He shouted, his hand out in front of him to keep me at bay.

It hurt, I can't describe how much it hurt to hear him speak to me like that. But I wasn't having any of it.

"No." I grabbed his hand and placed it back around my shoulder, my left arm fitting back around his waist while he struggled to get free.

I started dragging him up the stairs again, ignoring his protests and weak attempts of trying to let me go. There was no way I was going to let that happen again.

I heard him sobbing beside me, the sound ripping my heart apart. I just made sure to grip him tighter and every now and then I would whisper to him and tell him that it would be okay, that I'd stay by his side no matter what happened.

Six more flights of stairs.

Four more flights.

One left.

When I got to the roof door, I couldn't hear the Helicopter rotors going, but I did hear the sound of voices.

I kicked the roof door open, and saw the surprised look of a young male in military uniform

"Holy shit, we got some people!" He yelled over his shoulder and just like that there was a medic by Cry's side.

I hesitantly let go of him as they laid him down. Checking over him carefully.

"Is your friend okay? The younger man asked me.

"He's fine." I knelt down beside Cry and took his hand as he kept his eyes on me. "You're fine." I smiled.

Cry stared back at me, his eyes sad and intense. He looked so pale and gaunt.

"The kids been bitten!"

They all jumped up so fast. Their guns out and pointed at Cry.

I instantly moved to kneel protectively front of him. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted.

"Kid, move out of the way! He's close to changing, there's no way he can come back to base with us." One of them exclaimed.

I didn't understand. "You must have a treatment! There's got to be something you can do to help him!"

They kept their guns aimed. "If we did, things would be much different. He's not safe. By the looks of him, he's got a half hour left. Max."

"No, you can't do this. Put your guns down already. Please, there has to be another way." I was at the brink of tears, but I didn't want to cry like this in front of them.

"Felix."

I turned around to Cry, seeing him smiling up at me. "It's okay, everything will be alright. Just let them do it. I don't want to become one of them." He whispered.

I turned to kneel beside him, grabbing his hand. "Cry, no. C'mon, man. You can pull through. We've gone through so much together, we've come this far."

"I know, and I'm glad I got to spend it with you. You're an amazing person, Pewds. But we've both seen what happens once you're bitten. You've been in denial for too long. You have to let them do this."

"No. Please." I choked out, sobbing. "You're the only person I have left."

Cry smiled and lifted his hand up to wipe away my tears. "You'll get through this and then you'll find a pretty girl and have a family. I know that everything will be okay." He clasped my neck. "I promise. You believe me right?"

I shook my head.

"Hey, fuck you." He gave me a crooked smile.

I laughed lowly despite myself. "I'll miss this."

"Me too." He whispered.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep inhale of breath to try and calm myself. "Don't worry about it, Cry." I gave his hand one more reassuring squeeze before I let go and watched his other arm drop by his side. When I stood and turned back to the men, I was happy to see that they'd had there backs turned on us out of respect.

"I'll do it." I said to one of them.

He turned around and frowned at me. "What?"

I walked closer to him. "I said that I'll do it. I want to be the one that does it."

I watched them all turn to each other with wary glances "I don't think that's a very good idea kid. Do you even know how to use a gun?"

I slipped my hand to the back of my jeans and pulled out my pistol. "Yeah, I'm familiar with it. I have three shots left in this one." I said. "I can do it." I wanted them to believe me, I was strong enough.

One of them looked ready to protest before another guy stopped him. "Mark, just let the kid do it. It's clear that he's close friends with the other guy. What harm will it do us."

"Fine. Do what you like." He waved his hand at me. "Don't be too long, we're leaving in five." They all turned there back on me and carried on stepping inside the chopper.

"I'm taking him back inside." I told them, and turned back to Cry and outstretched my hand to him.

"Pewds, I don't think this is a good idea." He told me. "You're just making this harder on yourself."

"Shut up and take my hand Cry."

He did, and when I finally managed to get him up, I pulled him along side me back inside to the stairwell.

Cry leaned against the wall, heaving with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was in pain. "Wh-why did you ask to do this? You won't be able to. I know you." He opened them again and looked at me sadly, concern written all over his face.

He was right, I knew I wouldn't be able to do this. I never planned too either.

I just closed the distance between us and pulled him into my chest, my arms wrapping firmly around his waist. His hands were instantly around me, Cry's hand grabbing my head to pull me closer. I could feel him shaking against me.

"I promise you that everything will be okay, Pewds." He cried into my neck.

I squeezed him once more. "I believe you," I pulled him back and placed my hand loosely on the back of his neck, absently running my fingers over the ends of his brown hair. I smiled at him, genuinely. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah."

Before he could realise what I was doing, I leaned in and captured his lips against mine. I was doing the right thing. I felt Cry gasped against my mouth yet I only kissed him harder and more urgently.

His hands were pushing against my chest with more strength than I thought he had left, so I pulled back and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" He almost shouted, wide eyed. "You're going to get infected, you probably are infected!"

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I wasn't lying when I said that I wasn't going to leave your side, Cry." I whispered into his ear.

I felt his hands tighten on my shirt. "No, no, no. Pewds, you could ha-why? You had a chance to go." His words were coming out frantic and I felt him lift his head away to try and look at me.

I did and was slightly surprised to see him crying again. "There's no one else left but you, and if I can't spend the rest of my life in danger with you then fuck it. Fuck it all, I love you, Cry. We're in this together now."

"Fuck," Cry grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him, kissing me hard on the lips. It was clumsy and desperate but all the same, it was fucking perfect. "I should have… made a move on you earlier, Pewds." He said breathlessly between kisses

"Me too…" I gasped out between open mouthed kisses, our tongues darting out and my hands travelling along his hips, pulling him as close as I can, trying to make this last moment between us longer.

Our tongues wrapped around each other, and I let out a moan when Cry grabbed the back of my jeans and pulled me closer, grinding himself against me. I didn't want this to end. I didn't want to say goodbye to something that we've only just discovered. But I knew that this was it. So I just kissed him, breathed him in and touched him as much as possible. Letting out everything that i've been holding back for so long.

Cry bit my lower lip softly, kissing me once more before resting his forehead against mine. "How long?" He asked, panting.

"Seven months ago, the first time you almost died from that gunshot wound." I smiled, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Eight months ago, I noticed myself getting jealous when we'd let that girl join us." Cry frowned at the memory.

I chuckled, "She had a boyfriend and wasn't even my type," I said, feeling my heart beginning to rapidly beat at a worrying pace. "My heart's acting all weird." I told him.

"It's going through your system." Cry whispered, "That's what first happened to me too."

We both turned to the roof top door when it suddenly banged with two loud thuds. "Kid, I don't mean to rush, but you need to hurry up. We gotta leave." He shouted through the door.

We looked back at each other, Cry had a reassuring smile on his face. "We'll do it together?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, at the same time." I was starting to feel my body pulse uncomfortably.

We both reached to the back of our jeans and pulled out our guns.

Cry grabbed my waist, leaned in and gave me one last chaste kiss and he held me there, kissing me softly for a long while. My only regret was that I hadn't shared my feelings with him sooner. That if I had, maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did today. I'm sure Cry feels the same way, though right now, I'm glad we're going out like this.

Neither of us was crying anymore. There was a strange calm going through me. I was satisfied and happy with my decision.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you." I whispered back.

Cry placed his gun in position against his temple. So did I. "On the count of three." He said.

He was smiling at me.

"One."

He looked genuinely happy that I stayed with him.

"Two."

I made the right choice.

"Three."

* * *

**Hi. How are your feels doin? Doing good? Good :]  
**


End file.
